


Little Things

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Love, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana is stuck in bed because she is sick. She thinks about Louis' and her relationship and somehow there's just been a lot of thing going wrong lately..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Ana was laying in bed. She was hot and cold at the same time. Her head hurt and her back hurt. Actually everything hurt. She rolled over trying to get into a more comfortable position but laying on her stomach she felt even more sick and turned back onto her back quickly. She didn’t want to throw up. Not again. There was nothing left inside of her anyways.

She closed her eyes, trying to get some more sleep. If only she could just sleep through this stupid flue and get done with it as quickly as possible. She wanted to be back on her feet. Though the down time in bed gave her some time to think. Think about those things she had been putting off for too long. She thought about her boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. She thought about how every girl on the planet was jealous of what she had. And she thought about how she wanted to break up with him. There were just those Little Things that annoyed the crap out of her. He would always be the same.

Louis would never know when to be serious and Ana felt like every time she needed to have a real talk she had to ask one of her other guy-friends.

Louis had lost all sense of humor. Ana didn’t know if this had happened recently or if it just added up to the pile of things that annoyed her. One could not joke around him anymore. He would get sassy right away even if she was just teasing him a little. And it wasn’t just her, it was with anybody. He just seemed incredibly tense.

Louis loved his work. Ana was glad he did, but sometimes she felt as if he put his work above her. And even though he would constantly say he didn’t of course, Ana couldn’t help but feel left out every time he had stuff to do with the lads from the band.

Louis always left his stuff laying around. His clothes. His dishes. Ana didn’t understand what was so hard about just putting your jacket on a hanger and your plate in the dishwasher.

Louis wouldn’t recognize his own mistakes. Of course Ana was the one who’s fault it was when they fought. And his constant stubbornness made her angry. Their fights had gotten ugly lately. And more frequently for sure.

And all those little things added up. Multiplied by ten. Ana frowned at the sealing. Why were her and Louis still dating? Force of habit. It was comfortable. It had been comfortable. Not anymore. It made Ana sick. Literally in some way.

Her stomach growled and she feared she might have to puke again. Getting up quickly she made her way to the bathroom but stumbled a little feeling light-headed as she leaned over the toilet. Strong hands caught her and as she started chocking the hands stroked her back, holding her long hair up, away from her face.

When her stomach calmed down a little and tears of exhaustion filled her eyes she leaned back and was handed a damp towel. Louis looked at her with concern in his eyes. He handed Ana a drink and she gladly took a sip as she starred down in shame. As ridiculous as the thought was she felt embarrassed for vomiting on front of Louis. He was not supposed to see her like that.

Louis held her with his strong hands though and as he felt her grow weaker underneath his touch he picked her up carefully and carried her back into bed. Tucking her in and placing a quick kiss onto her forehead he smiled at her.

“Sleep, baby.” He said but Ana didn’t want to sleep. She had wanted to talk to him about breaking up or at least taking a break but she could not get herself to do so because right now she was very thankful for him to be around. It felt good to have somebody take care of you when you were sick. Somebody you were comfortable around. Somebody like Louis.

“Don’t do that.” Louis said stroking over Ana’s forehead.

“Don’t do what?” She asked with a rough voice.

“Worry. I can see the wrinkles around your eyes. You always do that when you worry about something.”

Ana sighed as Louis kept stroking the wrinkles away and she felt herself relax underneath his touch. It had something soothing.

“There is nothing for you to worry about.” He said quietly with a warm look in his eyes. “I bought some more of that favorite tea of yours. The pink kind.. With the strawberry. And I also rinsed that blue cup you like so much. I’ll bring it up right away.” Louis grinned. He had just been in the middle of getting a tray ready to take upstairs to Ana’s bedroom when he heard her heading to the bathroom and sprinted up the stairs right away. “I also got the second part of that book you told me about the other day, which you like so much. But I thought you might like the audio book better, since you’re sick and everything you know.. We’ll just cuddle up and listen to it together. Or we can watch all seven seasons of Desperate Housewives. Unless you’re too tired. I know you wouldn’t say so but if I catch you falling asleep, I’ll be right out of here letting you rest, aright?”

Ana smiled at his blabbering. He knew her so very well. He knew all those little things. And they were those things that made her love him so much, despite their rough patches. Maybe they were just meant to be.


End file.
